


Уважительная причина

by R2R



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скажешь правду, почему опоздал на работу - никто не поверит.<br/>Rick is late for work, and he can't tell anyone the real reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уважительная причина

С утра всё шло кувырком. Рик проспал, свежей рубашки в шкафу не нашлось, гладить вчерашнюю было некогда. Машина не завелась, пришлось бежать сломя голову на утренний поезд. По дороге Рик наступил на жвачку и теперь постоянно приклеивался правой подошвой.

Уж в поезде-то ничего не должно было случиться. Но случилось — они остановились где-то в чистом поле, и уж сорок минут там стояли. Передали, что где-то на путях заложено взрывное устройство, и пока сапёры его ищут, поезд дальше не пойдёт. Даже выйти было нельзя, никого не выпускали.  
Дорога была рядом, её было видно в окно, но её, должно быть, тоже перекрыли: за всё время, что Рик наблюдал, ни одной машины не проехало. Прощай надежды проголосовать и доехать всё-таки до работы вовремя.

Рик вышел в тамбур. Там трое парней, лет по семнадцать, пытались отжать двери.  
— Чего надо? — спросил один. — Вали отсюда.

Рик сразу раздумал предлагать свою помощь. Он вернулся на своё место и позвонил на работу, что задержится. Судя по тону Мэган, секретарши, она не поверила его сбивчивому "у меня сломалась машина, поехал поездом, движение перекрыли". Вот ведь стоит раз соврать и попасться, и до конца жизни тебе будут это вспоминать.

Хоть бы газета была. Половина вагона читала, другая пялилась в окна.  
— Смотрите! — раздался вопль. — Там динозавр пробежал!  
— Кино снимают, — проворчал сосед Рика по сиденью.  
— А говорили — бомба...  
— Ну сколько можно, я опаздываю. Кто мне заплатит?  
— Па-ап, мы скоро приедем?  
— Смотрите! Вот, опять!

На этот раз защёлкали мобильники, и Рик, бросив взгляд в окно, убедился, что это не шутка. Через поле шустро бежал динозавр. Определить, как он называется, Рик не мог, он не увлекался динозаврами, и детей, которые бы увлекались, у него не было.

Новый вопль донёсся уже снаружи. И это был крик ужаса.  
Динозавр развернулся, по-птичьи склонил голову и резко бросился обратно к вагону. Пассажиры ахнули. Но ящера интересовала вовсе не электричка.

Те трое, должно быть, открыли дверь, вылезли и пошли пешком через поле. Один из них — Рик запомнил его по клетчатой рубашке — сейчас бежал обратно к поезду.  
Динозавр мчался за ним. И нагонял.

Новые крики — и новые вспышки камер.  
Завтра это будет во всех газетах. Парк Юрского периода какой-то. Кино снимают?

Парень споткнулся, замахал руками и упал. Он не переставал орать. Тварь на бегу опустила голову — и куснула лежащего за спину. Вроде бы совсем легко, даже изящно, но теперь с морды текла кровь.  
Крики жертвы прекратились.

— О господи, — выдохнул кто-то рядом.  
— Пап, это кино?  
— Кино, кино, не смотри.

Рик посмотрел в ту сторону, где был тамбур и дверь. Открыта она или закрыта? Где остальные двое? Хватит ли динозавру одного человека, чтобы насытиться?  
Динозавр дёрнул хвостом и склонился над добычей.  
— Там ещё, ещё бегут!

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Рик решил действовать. Он пошёл к дверям.  
— Эй, ты, куда собрался? — тут же окликнул его один из соседей по вагону.  
— Он откуда-то вылез, — Рик благоразумно решил не говорить пока, что дверь может быть открыта. — Надо посмотреть... Обстановку уточнить.  
— Ну-ка сядь, — сказал ему тот тип. Здоровенный, бритый наголо, с расплющенными ушами кулачного бойца. — Не дёргайся.

Рик взвесил, что хуже — паника в вагоне или хищный динозавр и паника в вагоне.  
— Они пытались выйти. Я видел. Похоже, вышли.  
— Понял, — бритый встал. — Айда. Глянем.  
Он обвёл вагон мрачным взглядом:  
— Всем сидеть тихо. Отвечаешь за порядок, — палец его указал на ещё одного пассажира. — Ты.

Двое шли через вагон, и их провожали испуганными взглядами.

— Оружие есть какое? — негромко спросил спутник Рика.  
— Нет.  
— Воевал?  
— Не довелось.  
— Сидел?  
— Тоже нет, — вздохнул Рик.  
— Тогда чего? Адвокат, небось?  
— Я... нет, не адвокат.

Они вышли в тамбур. Дверь была открыта — отжата в сторону и заблокирована, и там торчала какая-то блестящая штука.  
— Ломик бы, — сказал бритый. — Звать как?  
— Рик, — представился Рик.  
— Я Кеннеди.  
— Надо в вагоне поручень оторвать.  
— Последний раз, когда я это слышал, — весело сказал Кеннеди, — поручни были железные. Годились хоть бошки ломать, хоть двери. А твой пластик хренов нас не спасёт, адвокаша.  
— Тогда...

Кеннеди подпрыгнул, ухватился за решётку на потолке и обрушился вместе с нею, выломав пластмассовую панель.  
— Это будет щит.  
— А меч? — пошутил было Рик.  
Но тут в дверь засунулась голова динозавра. Должно быть, хищника привлёк шум.  
— Блядь, — сказал Кеннеди. — Их там что, двое?

И точно. Этот ящер был другого цвета. Рик не сказал бы точно, какого, но другого, не того, что первый, за окном.

Кеннеди врезал динозавру по макушке своим щитом. От панели полуотломился кусок. Динозавр извернулся и цапнул щит зубами. Потянул. Кеннеди гневно взревел и потянул щит на себя. Динозавр не уступал.  
— Да он сюда не залезет, — сказал Рик.  
— Отступаем, — бросил Кеннеди через плечо, сопя, как штангист.  
— Чего?  
— Вали в вагон. Надо оружие, не это барахло.

Динозавр разжал зубы, только чтобы снова вцепиться в измочаленный щит. Он, должно быть, уцепился когтями — видно было уже не только голову, но и шею, а потом за край верхней ступеньки ухватилась лапа.  
— Кеннеди! Бежим!  
— Блядь, — сказал Кеннеди сипло. — Догонит, сука.

Рик увидел над плечом у него огнетушитель. Сорвал его — и кожу себе на пальцах, повернул, как положено, огнетушительную башку и выпалил в морду ящеру зарядом пены.  
— Так его! — Кеннеди изловчился пнуть динозавра по носу. — А, не нравится?  
— Надолго не хватит, — предупредил Рик.

Голова динозавра убралась. Но и поток пены иссякал на глазах.  
— Сэкономили, падлы. Если ещё залезет, фигачь его баллоном.  
— По-моему, пора отступать.  
— Не, — сказал Кеннеди. — Дверь закрыть надо. Вот хрена ли я пушку сегодня не взял?  
Он забрал у Рика огнетушитель, примерился, стукнул снизу по штуковине, которую те трое забили в дверной механизм.  
— Не. Не пойдёт. Так, возьми баллон. Прикрой меня.

Рик не успел спросить, чем и как прикрывать — Кеннеди подпрыгнул, ухватился за край крыши, подтянулся, распёрся в двери ногами и спиной.  
— Баллон давай.

Рик подобрал щит, и вовремя — выглянув, он увидел динозавра прямо под насыпью.  
Тот крутил головой и тёрся мордой о траву, но неизвестно было, насколько хватит действия пены.

Удары огнетушителем по двери и ругательства, которыми подбадривал себя Кеннеди, привлекли внимание твари. Динозавр поднял голову.

— Кеннеди. Скорее.  
— Сам знаю, — и тут блокировка поддалась, блестящая штуковина выскочила и проехалась по полу, дверь зашипела, Кеннеди спрыгнул внутрь тамбура, и дверь закрылась.

Они ещё сидели на полу, когда открылась другая дверь, из другого вагона, и женщина в деловом костюме и ярко-красных туфлях вошла в сопровождении трёх солдат.  
— А, — вяло сказал Кеннеди. — Вот и пушки.  
— Там два динозавра, — сказал Рик. — И, по-моему, труп. И где-то могут быть ещё двое.  
— Ваша фамилия?  
— Там ещё два человека. Слышите? Снаружи.  
— Уже всё под контролем. Назовите вашу фамилию и инициалы, пожалуйста.  
— А если нет? — агрессивно спросил Кеннеди. — И вообще. Полиция, графство Суррей. Детектив Кеннеди Маккензи.  
— Я представляю Департамент Внутренних дел Великобритании. Вы должны подписать акт о секретности. И хранить молчание обо всём, что здесь произошло. И вы, детектив, тоже.  
— А что здесь произошло?  
— Да, что за хренотень тут?..  
— Состав остановили, потому что было получено сообщение, что на пути заложена бомба. Пока он стоял, трое подростков выбрались наружу и залезли на крышу. Один из них не удержался, упал и, к сожалению, погиб.  
— А динозавры?  
— Какие динозавры?  
— Тут было два таких...  
Кеннеди потянул его за рукав.  
— Мужик. Брось.  
— А?  
— Брось, говорю. Не докажешь ничего.  
— Но они там...  
— Взрывное устройство обезврежено, — сказала женщина. — Обо всём позаботились. Пожалуйста, ваши фамилии и инициалы, джентльмены.

Рик всё подписал. Он попросил какую-нибудь бумагу с печатью, на работу, чтобы не влетело за опоздание. Может быть, и так бы не влетело: про бомбу передали в новостях. Но он хотел сохранить хоть что-то на память.  
Эти люди из департамента забрали даже кусок пластика со следами зубов — следы эти вызвали у них нешуточный энтузиазм. Как будто в чёрном пластиковом мешке не увезли только что тело бедолаги, вся вина которого была — сойти с поезда в неположенном месте.  
И откуда, чёрт побери, динозавры?

Кеннеди вышел в Мидгаме, на платформе, где кассы-то не было.  
Прощальное рукопожатие, "Ну, бывай, адвокат", и он исчез из жизни Рика.

Электричка подъезжала к городу.


End file.
